


put your hand in mine

by adachilovemail



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, One Shot, Persona 5 Spoilers, Teasing, Touch-Starved, ryugoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adachilovemail/pseuds/adachilovemail
Summary: As his boyfriend, Ryuji can't help but notice that Goro is touch-starved.While they're on a date, Ryuji receives a question he hadn't expected to be asked at all.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	put your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> May I offer you some RyuGoro in these trying times? There's not enough content for this ship so I finally resolved to write some myself. Keep in mind that this is baby's first completed and published fic, so do go easy on me. Expect some more RyuGoro from me if I can find the motivation and/or ideas to do so. I tried to spoil as little as I could, but beware of spoilers if you haven't finished the game yet. Also yes the title is from the song Make You Mine by PUBLIC, it actually didn't inspire the fic but while I was trying to think of what to call this I thought it fit. Anyways they're in love, what more do you want from me?

He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but Ryuji was still perceptive enough to take note of the complex relationship his boyfriend had with the concept of touch. They had started dating only a while ago, but even before that, the blond couldn’t help but notice the way Goro flinched in response to it. Ryuji was a very affectionate person when it came to his loved ones, but it seemed that Goro was not as used to anything of the sort.

At first he’d had a hard time understanding why Goro didn’t react to his touch the same way Akira did, in a nonchalant sort of way. However, as he gradually grew closer to the brunet, he learned the reason why. The only person to ever show Goro any form of physical affection in his life beforehand had been his mother, although limited, and it had been a long time since then. So it was safe to say his partner was touch-starved.

Although he wanted to respect his boyfriend’s boundaries, Ryuji wasn’t certain how to bring the topic up. After all, Goro himself might not even be aware of the fact. So he instead chose to observe. Eventually he was able to conclude that Goro didn’t seem to mind affection at all; it was just unexpected to him. Nevertheless he made sure to not act so suddenly, and always searched for any signs of discomfort. Either way it was apparent that between him and Goro, he would have to be the one to initiate affection in this sense.

That’s why Ryuji was so surprised the day he received _that_ question.

It happened while they were on one of their usual dates, just walking side by side. Then suddenly, Goro spoke up.

“Hey, Ryuji…”

“Yeah, babe? What’s up?”

“Is it okay…” he hesitated, still refusing to look Ryuji in the eyes or even face him, worrying that he might see just how red he assumed his face was at the moment. “...if I hold your hand?”

Thinking back on it, the expression Ryuji made just after that probably didn’t help to ease any nervousness Goro might have had at the moment.

“For real?” he asked, out of habit. “I mean, uh-yeah! Of course!”

Instead of immediately grabbing his hand, Goro finally turned to face Ryuji and gave him an indistinguishable face combined with furrowed brows.

“Is it weird?” he piped up again.

“Huh? Is what weird?”

“That I have to ask.”

“No dude, not at all!” he protested quite loudly. Going to rub the back of his neck, Ryuji continued. “Sorry I reacted that way. I was just surprised, that’s all!”

Goro seemed to relax at these soothing words and the signature smile which had unknowingly crept onto Ryuji’s face.

“Well, I’m glad I could catch you off guard.” Goro said with a chuckle.

Without looking down, he then reached his gloved hand out to Ryuji’s and gently intertwined their fingers.

He didn’t say it, but that small act brought Ryuji more joy than Goro could ever know. Truth be told, he was just so indescribably happy that the boy beside him, who he knew for a matter of fact had gone through so much shit that he couldn’t even dream of, trusted Ryuji enough and felt safe enough in his presence to do such a thing as he just did. It just reminded Ryuji how incredibly strong his boyfriend was, and he couldn’t help but stare. He felt as if he had already fallen as hard for him as humanly possible, but he now knew that he fell in love with Goro more and more every day. Not that he minded that at all, though.

“By the way…” Goro added, his empty hand now going up to cover his mouth. He couldn’t let the smirk that had slipped onto his face give Ryuji the slightest hint of what he was planning.

“Huh?”

“I love you.”

As expected, a heavy blush made its way to Ryuji’s face the exact moment those words fully registered in his head.

“Love ya too…” he mumbled out, despite his embarrassment. “Now you’re just doin’ this on purpose, though…”

“Hm? Doing what?” Goro said as innocently as he looked at the moment, although Ryuji knew he was anything but.

“Don’t play dumb with me! You know exactly what you did…”

The remainder of their time went swimmingly, plenty of laughs being shared between the both of them. As always, their parting was bittersweet, but Ryuji couldn’t wait for their next date. And the next. And the ones after that. And maybe the rest of their lives together.

Now Ryuji lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling and left alone with his thoughts.

It may have been teasing, but the meaning behind those three words which Goro had spoken earlier had definitely gotten through to him.

He was really in for it now.

The road ahead of them might be just as rough as the one behind them, but Ryuji knew they would make it. He could already see the progress, and would definitely be there for Goro every step of the way, so help him god.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading if you made it all the way through! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Stay safe out there!


End file.
